The Faces of Howl
by Howl-lover
Summary: Self insertion into the movie version of Howl's Moving Castle. Howl is having a small problem with a leaving Sophie, when he goes totally nuts. The wicked Witch of the Waste comes around with a brilliant idea, leaving him in a new surrounding.
1. Prologue

Ok, I'm writing this story with my friend, so each chapter will be in my POV and then in hers, except for the first two which will be me. Also, we'll be combining some ideas of the book and the movie.

Disclaimer: We don't own Howl's Moving Castle, but we own the story line

Prologue

"Howl, my love," began Sophie, holding Howl's hands and looking into his eyes. "This isn't going to work. Our marriage." A tear slipped down Howl's face when he heard her words.

"Fine," Howl said. He tried to pull his hands away from Sophie's, but she held tight.

"Let me explain, Howl," Sophie tried again. It was terrible, watching one of the men she loved being destroyed by her. "Let me explain."

"What is there to explain, Sophie? I gave you my love and now I take it back. You no longer mean anything to me, Sophie. I know no person by the name of Sophie, now. Leave."

"Howl, I'm going to explain whether you like it or not–"

"Explain what, stranger?"

Sophie started sobbing. She wanted to take her hands to cover her face, but if she let go of Howl, he'd run away and she'd never explain. So, she started just telling him, she knew he'd hear, if not listen.

"Remember all the time that your heart was in Calcifer's keeping, Howl? It didn't grow up. It was still a boy's heart. I wasn't a true wife to you, I was more of a mother. You are still a boy, in a man's body. I don't want to be married to a child, Howl. I don't."

In the corner, a bent old woman was drooling as she watched. She watched Howl get his heart broken, she watched Sophie break it. Unfortunately, her old and tired mind thought, that it needed to happen. Otherwise, it would have been as Sophie had said. In Howl's case, it was a mere infatuation of his boy's heart. In Sophie's case, she fell half in love with anyone who thought her beautiful, having never been thought beautiful before. Too bad it had to end this way, though. Too bad.

"Goodbye, Howl. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but it had to end." With that, Sophie went outside, her silver hair blowing in the wind. She stood with her hands clasped under her chin, waiting to be taken away.

Soon a plane came in front of the flying castle, and hovered there. A man was standing there, with light brown hair and cream colored suit.

"Sophie, are you sure?" Prince Justin asked gently. "You did love him. Are you sure you want to leave?"

"My heart has changed, love," Sophie replied, slightly grimly. "There is no turning back." Prince Justin took her hand and helped her onto the plane.

"Farewell," she called as she set off to her new home, with her new love, knowing there was no turning back. Michael and the Witch of the Waste, now out of the corner and drooling in the yard, both looked off into horizon watching as the small ship flew out of sight. Turning back to the castle, the boy and the old woman caught a glimpse of Howl's pale face leaving the window. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, but they never were fell from the cradle of his eyelids.

Howl's personality had a dramatic change. He began to develop two seperate personalities. One side was loving, kind, and affectionate, open to others and with himself. While the other was loving and kind, he kept to himself a lot, not allowing anyone to see through his outer mask. Howl switched between the two aliases a lot, never keeping one for very long, but they seemed to be two different people in one body.

After research on Michael's part, him and the Witch of the Waste found out what had happened. Howl's heart had been broken in two. The pieces of the heart had grown into complete hearts themselves, for two different people. Both were adult hearts now. Unfortunately, they were still both in one body.

So, the Witch of the Waste, with Calcifer's help, performed a complicated piece of magic that split the body in two to match the two hearts. They would be like twins, but definitely two separate people.

It was difficult, but was done, in the end. The original's hair turned blonde, taking in the open personality. The second was called Shadow for his black hair and masked face.

Each had the same magical abilities as the original, which included traveling through the worlds. Soon, the two became known as the Dimension Travelers, never staying in one universe or place for long, always moving on, never stopping.

The two men, each looking the same (excluding the hair), would once again find happiness.

Author's note: That's what I got next is the first chapter by me. In first person, that is just telling you what has happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok I'm writing this story with my friend so each chapter will be in my pov and then in hers except for the first two which will be me.

Disclaimer: We don't own Howl's Moving Castle but we own the story line

Prologue

"My Sophie, I knew you would change your mind soon enough," the Prince said grabbing her hand, and leading her to his ship. If you looked closely you could see a build up of tears on the rim of Howl's eye as he attempted to keep his feelings hidden from the world.

"Farewell my friends," she called as they set off to an unknown destination, only knowing there was no turning back Howl, the boy and the Witch of the Waste, all looked off into horizon watching as the small ship ran out of site.

Howl just let his feelings go, remaining calm through all of the commotion.

A few days passed as Howl's personality had a dramatic change. Howl began to develop multiple personalities, two of them. One side was loving, kind, and affectionate, open to others and with himself. While the other was loving and kind, he kept to himself a lot, not allowing anyone to see through his outer mask.

There was trouble for the rest of them, having to live through Howl's switching personalities. That's when the old and crazy Wicked Witch of the Waste got a fantastic idea. Why not separate Howl into two beings, each one being one of his personalities? They would look relatively the same.

It was done, in the end. The original's hair turned blonde, taking in the open personality. The second was called Shadow for his black hair and closed mind.

That was when the big change happened. They were transferred to a different world, one which would change there life forever.

The two boys, each looking the same excluding the hair, would once again find happiness.

Author's note: that's what I got next is the first chapter by me. In first person, that is just telling you what has happened.

Disclaimer: We do not own Howl's Moving Castle

Hi people this is Inuluvsu writing here and we're in for another wondrous story.

I watch as a float passes by me. It's the Thanksgiving Day parade and I'm trying to enjoy it alone. I feel a hand fall on my shoulder as I turn to see a blue eyed blonde guy in my face. He seems to be no older then 18, and has a kind smile that could beat my ex any day.

"My lady, do you know where we are?" His voice is deep, and along with the oddly formal way of talking he seems even more handsome.

"In New York. May I ask what your name is?" I ask politely.

"Howl and yours is?" he asked back, as I smile into his dreamy eyes.

"Tanya. Where are you from?" I answer and ask him, as we walk away from the noisy crowd.

"Nowhere really. I travel where ever I wish," he tells me, his hand taking mine. "So, do you believe in witchcraft?"

"Maybe," I answer, as our feet lift off the ground. "You're a wizard?"

"Yes, so you want to go out or something?" He blushes as he asks. I feel my skin turn a faint pink, as I stare into his eyes.

I guess he took it as a yes, for he asked me for a close, but good restaurant. I told him that down the corner there was an Italian restaurant where we could get a decent meal. We sit down at a small table, and the waiter hands us two menus.

While we eat, we talk, getting to know each other better. Each minute brings us closer together.

"So, where are you staying?" I ask him, then I giggle at the huge bite he takes of the pasta he had ordered.

"I have no idea," he replies, wiping some sauce off his face.

"Well I have an extra room," I tell him, as the bill is handed to him. Signing the bill, he agrees to my fine idea as we quickly make our way towards my apartment building.

Weeks pass. We begin to know each other very well. Soon it's not just love at first sight, but good and solid true love.

My room mate, Amy, grew jealous by the day. What she doesn't know is that Howl has a twin.

But this chapter is about me.

I plan to head off to separate seats with Howl when we get in to the movie. Right now, Howl and I are walking hand in hand with Amy behind us.

We pick out a movie, then pay and head off to the food stand. Howl pays as I find the theater directed on the tickets. We sit down in the middle as the lights dim and the previews start. I lean my head against his shoulder, as his arm wraps around my shoulder, his head leans towards mine, and the movie begins.

By the middle of the film, I'm clinging on to Howl's shoulder. Hard. I never realized how scary a film could be until now. I rip my eyes away from the screen with shudder, and I see Howl's face turn. A smile is on his face as his hand guides my face to his and our lips meet. His lips are as soft as baby skin, as are his hands, which stroke my cheek ever so lightly.

I feel his tongue dance upon my lower lip, but then he pulls away as the light turns back on and the movie end.

My roommate, Amy, does her vampire imitation, cowering from the light, hissing and saying "the light–it burns" in a Gollum voice. We all laugh, then fly back to the apartment where bed awaits the us.

We settle down into bed, him in another room, of course. We dream of nights and days to come, and of the love that binds the two of us.

Yes, I love Howl. He is the one. I'm sure of it.

I open my eyes to find the moon still out and the clock telling us it is 12 am; it is too early for a new day. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen, where I find a guy who resembles Howl very closely.

"Howl?" I question softly as he turns his head.

"My name is Shadow," he says as glares at me with a look that could kill. I run back towards the bedrooms, but not to mine. To Howl's.

"Howl," I shake his arm hastily. "Wake up; there's a man in the kitchen."

His beautiful eyes open as he leaves the bed, Shit, he's nude, I think to myself as a blush quickly spread over both of our faces.

"Sorry." he wraps himself with the sheets and walks into the kitchen. We see Amy already in the kitchen, looking as pissed off as you can get. Amy is the queen of getting angry.

"Shadow," Howl mutters at his twin, who is glaring at Amy.

"Well, Howl fancy meeting you here," Shadow says sarcastically, smirking at his other half.

"You know him?" both Amy and I ask my boyfriend. Shadow and Howl turn to look at me.

"Yeah, he's my brother," Howl replies, walking up to him. They stare at each other for a while. "So why are you here?"

"I sensed your presence. Thought I could stay here for a while," he says, "You got a problem with that?"

"Tanya?" Howl asks me.

"Well, there are not enough rooms, and Amy is probably the one to ask. She looks like she'd suffer the most, as she doesn't like him and doesn't want to live with him," I tell Howl.

Well if you sleep with me then he could take your room," Howl suggests. Both of our faces are beet red. I stare into his eyes once more, and as I am secretly saying yes to his idea, I go to grab my belongings. I hear Amy sarcastically shout at me, "Well thanks for asking," (I never actually asked her) but I ignore her. I set up a cot in the room, and put my possessions in the extra closet. I kiss Howl on the lips good night and lie down on the bed for a night's worth of sleep. I feel a warm breath on my neck,

"This is not what I meant," breathes Howl.

"What did you mean then?" I say, my tone with a sexy edge.

"Sex," he replies kissing my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Too tired," I say and snuggle into the covers as I hear a squeak come out of the bed that Howl was using.


	3. Chapter 2

"You did WHAT?"

Both Howl and my roommate, Tanya, cringe away from my volume and tone of voice.

"Please recall, both of you, that I only met this other side to Howl's personality once, and that was TWO FUCKING DAYS AGO! And he landed in OUR FUCKING KITCHEN! And he was a TOTAL FUCKING BASTARD! And now you've gone and deduced by way of a spell that he's my TRUE FUCKING LOVE!"

Howl and Tanya are cowering in a corner away from my 'super stage voice,' as Tanya calls it. I hear a neighbor yelling from the next apartment over to shut the hell up, and I see Shadow sitting against the door with his hands over his ears.

"Well, there is such a thing as love at first sight," Howl (begin sarcasm) cleverly (end sarcasm) remarks, after seeing my eyes go dreamy and hearing me say "God, though, he's got a fucking nice ass..."

I feel the need to go and punch his smartass lights out. I don't give in. HA! I'm getting better at self control.

Tanya pushes a cup of coffee into my hands. I take slow sips and the caffeine spreads through my body. Tanya sends triumphant glances to Howl, as if to say, "she's finally coming around."

I guess I am. I was a true believer in true love at first sight until it actually happens to me. Even though Shadow was a bastard at first, I'd discovered from two days living with him (and a talk with Howl) that he isn't really. Inside, he is nice and kind and everything, but he felt that he had to have this mask of shitheadedness on to survive. Hot damn, I picked an awesome guy to fall in love with.

And that spell is reliable, as I'd heard from my supposed true love, Shadow.

"Aha! Now go out with him!" Tanya commands.

"Fine." Tanya looks disappointed at my unenthusiastic agreement. "I've decided that I probably will love him. I might even now love him. I just need to go out with him a few times...get kissed a few times...make out in a movie theater a few times...all that shit. Okay. But I'm arranging the date."

"Yes!" exclaim both of those lovebirds, giving each other a high five.

Howl whistles 'Mary had a Little Lamb,' and Shadow comes bursting in.

I suddenly feel shy. I look down at my feet, and notice that I have a new burn on my good old leather shoes.

I feel an arm around my shoulders. I look up, and there is Shadow, closer to me than, I must admit, I've ever been to a guy in my real life (I sure have been that close, and closer, to guys in plays. I'm an actress).

Abruptly, I pull Shadow into a tremendous hug. He returns it, and I can see a smile on his face.

"It's really annoying that those two are playing matchmaker, but I guess this time it worked," Shadow whispers in my ear.

"How do you know? They had to do a spell for me," I whisper back, startled.

"I know when my true love comes. It's part of being a wizard."

"Oh."

An alarm rings. It's the one on my cell phone. The one that tells me when I'm late for my rehearsal. I'm an actress, actually a lead role in The Music Man.

"Oh no," I say, and leap around gathering up everything I need. I rush out of the door, then lean back in to say "love ya'll" and to wink at Shadow. My director excuses my tardiness this once, as I look so happy. Thank you Shadow, as you are the reason I'm so happy.

Anyway, I come home after a great rehearsal. I'm met at the door by a fiercely blushing Shadow.

"Let's go somewhere other than the apartment," he mutters, and pulls me out the door.

"Why?" I demand, though letting myself be pulled.

"Howl and Tanya are using the apartment," Shadow says, and then blushes even harder.

"Oh...so they're finally hav–" Shadow puts his hand over my mouth, stopping me from saying 'the word' out loud.

"Shadow, you are so (A) naive, (B) innocent, and (C) silly. Why shouldn't theyhaving sex?" Shadow's hand goes over my mouth again, but too late. He doesn't blush any harder because it's not possible.

"Let's go to dinner," Shadow suggests, blushes finally cooling–a bit. "I don't really know you. I mean, I don't know your favorite food."

"Well, think me weird, but my favorite food is canned–okay, we turn here–soup. What's yours?"

"Ice cream, definitely. Is this the restaurant?"

"Yes. You pay."

"What? Why is it always me who pays?"

"Always? Honey, this is our first date."

"Well, I had an odd vision of the future...I saw me paying for nine out of every ten dates... Wow, I'm so good at seeing the future...I did this without actually seeinganything."

"Whatever. Cut the sarcasm, babe, we need to order," I say to Shadow as the waiter approaches. We order, eat our dinner, and walk out. We are good-naturedly bickering all the while we get to know each other. I find myself falling more in love with Howl each minute I see him.

We arrive at home. Shadow looks at me shyly. Then, he gives my a goodnight kiss, just a quick one. Hehe...at least at first. I deepen the kiss, and my hands on Shadow's cheeks can feel his blush.

When we separate, we make our way to our rooms.

That night, I have a dream. It goes like this:

I stand in the middle of a clearing, looking down. The dirt is stained reddish brown, and there is no grass. I slowly look up. I see a large pile of rocks in the distance. It is quite a large clearing. I run towards the pile of rocks. I see something moving. It is an old woman. She looks familiar. I realize that this is what I will look like when I am old. I accept this, in this dream. I look at the pile of reddish rocks. Now I seem to think that they aren't rocks. One of them rolls off of the pile, to my feet. I look down. It is a head. It has shoulder length black hair, matted by blood. The face, twisted by pain in death, is recognizable nonetheless. Shadow, my love, his head is there. He is dead. Two more heads roll down. One is Tanya's, one is Howl's. I cannot make a sound. I cannot cry. I cannot let my feelings out. They boil and boil inside of me. Another two heads roll down. My parents. Another two. Lisa and Carlos, my brother and sister. Another. Melanie, my childhood friend. Another two. My childhood crushes. The heads of all people I've known, liked or loved, come rolling down to me. There are bloody heads up to my knees. To my waist. To my chest. To my chin. To my eyes. Up and up pile the heads. I can't breathe. The weight of the heads presses down on me. I start to suffocate. A man stands over me with an axe, ready to chop off my head. The axe comes closer, closer. Against my neck. I start to blee

I wake up.

I feel around for my sheets. I seem to have kicked them off in the night. Suddenly, I remember the dream, and start crying. I think Shadow heard me, because he appears at my door, and comes in. I look up at him, and hold my arms out so he'll give me a hug. Shadow stops hesitating, sits on my bed, and embraces me.

"What's wrong, love?" Shadow asks gently.

"I had a terrible dream," I answer, between sobs. I tell him about it. It feels better just telling someone.

Shadow sits and thinks for a few seconds, with me crying on his chest. "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep, love?" he asks. I nod gratefully. Shadow lies down and takes me in his arms. I curl up against him. I feel safe, enclosed by warm arms, listening to another's heartbeat, and with his hair brushing the back of my neck. I fall asleep.

In the morning, around seven o'clock, I wake up. I'm curled up against Shadow's chest, who's still asleep. I hear a squeal of frustration from Tanya.

"Oh my God! Where is Shadow?"

I smile and snuggle up to Shadow even more, knowing that Tanya and Howl will soon find us. Shadow wakes up, and looks down at my head.

"How did I..." he starts to say then trails off as he remembers. "Sorry, love. I guess I fell asleep when I was waiting for you to fall asleep. No more nightmares?" I smile and shake my head.

"Howl and Tanya will be delighted to see us in this position, damn 'em."

"Well, I love you and you love me, so there's nothing wrong, right?" I tell Shadow that I guess there's nothing wrong.

"Amy, have you seen Sha–" Tanya cuts herself off as she sees Shadow. Her mouth falls open. I grin at her, and she closes it with an audible snap.

"Shadow, there's something wrong with the magic," Howl says worriedly, poking his head in. Shadow closes his eyes for a long minute. I can tell that he's concentrating very hard on his magic. Suddenly, his eyes fly open.

"Oh no. Somthing _is_ terribly wrong."


End file.
